


和平的技能(Peaceful Skills)

by ansiblle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, povestiri pentru copii, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansiblle/pseuds/ansiblle





	和平的技能(Peaceful Skills)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Peaceable Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809167) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



他非常不引人注意地生活着，付自己那所小公寓的房租，购买食物，不伤害任何人。  
但是不伤害任何人的生活是要花钱的。不偷东西，就得付钱买它们，付钱买就需要工作挣钱。而他掌握的大部分工作技能都会涉及到那些他已经决心不再做的事。  
不过，他会说好几种语言，不需要太多的休息时间，新的那只左手写出来的字也很工整。打各种散工的时候，他零碎地给人做过几次口译，最终，他找了台电脑，开始搜索怎么找翻译的活儿——结果发现，这个活儿他完全可以在电脑上做。只要有个email地址，别人就能把报酬汇给他，他也能用各种各样的方式把钱从网上取出来。  
为了表现自己的能力他首先是免费做了一些活儿，一旦证明自己做得又准确又快之后，活儿就源源不断地来了。到了他决定在布加勒斯特待一段时间的时候，一切已经很熟练了，他把客户们的文件打印出来，自己的译文则写在记事本上，然后再找一台电脑，好把译文打印出来发送出去。  
布加勒斯特的公共图书馆系统相当不错，他从图书馆里挑了一所自己最喜欢的，离他住的公寓不远，但是其间的距离足以令“上下班”成为他生活的一部分。去上班的时候他走得比较快，下班的时候则走得很慢，边走边张望，逛逛商店，或者到市场看看减价的水果。  
他养成了一套日常生活习惯，有好几个固定会去的地方。虽然时刻都在准备着逃跑，但他拒绝成为一个没有日常生活的人。他告诉自己，哪里都会有电脑、图书馆、廉价公寓和水果市场的。这些事情他跑到哪里都能做，不过现在他是在这里——经过布加勒斯特的水果摊，从图书馆走回自己的公寓。  
每次看到不认识的水果，他总要买一次试试，每天他都尝试一种不同颜色的食物。他曾经读到过“变化”是很重要的。生活中其它的方面则是一成不变的，他待在同一个地方，活得很安静，但他喜欢这样。在他的每一天里，不一样的只有买回来的不同的水果和翻译的不同的东西、用到的不同语言。翻译工作通常相当乏味——不知为何（他也未曾细想），他在翻译技术说明书方面积累了一点名气——但时不时地，他会接到私人信件方面的活儿，或者关于某个诗人、某种有趣蛙类的学术论文。看来，人们对于“技术”一词的理解不尽相同。  
图书馆里只有六台电脑，所以毫不意外地，有一天他来到图书馆时发现所有的电脑都有人用了。他预约好电脑之后，就走开去找了一本关于蛙类的书，因为那篇论文让他觉得很有意思。但是，他没办法待在原地读书，因为书架之间实在太过安静了。每听到一点小小的动静，他都不由得要环顾四周看看有没有危险。  
他拿着那本关于蛙类的书走到了图书馆的另一侧——儿童书籍区，这里放着一箱玩偶和小孩子玩的其他东西。他没有靠太近——他觉得一个成年人独自坐在儿童区的柔软长椅上会引来不必要的注意——但他坐到了最近的那把成人椅子上，在那里他可以清楚地听到孩子们和父母们的声音，那是一种令人安心的背景音，就好像鸟儿在森林中啼鸣。这里是孩子们玩耍的地方，没有掠食的野兽出没。  
周围的人渐渐熟悉了他的存在，就好像他自己渐渐熟悉了这个图书馆，但他完全没有意识到他是如何彻底地融入了此地，直到有一天，一个刚到他肩膀高的小男孩走到他身边。“这个词是什么呀？”那孩子问道。  
Bucky环顾四周，寻找孩子的母亲——同时意识到他见过这孩子和他的妈妈。他们在这个图书馆里打过好几次照面。这会儿妈妈没有在旁边，但孩子好像一点也不在意，只是对他指着书里的一个单词。  
Bucky对着那本书看了几秒钟，才意识到它是本英文书，而孩子说的是罗马尼亚语。他看了看自己膝上放着的书——是关于不同种类的岩石的，他从来都不知道天下有那么多种石头，直到他翻译了一份30页的文件，主题是讨论在不同种类的岩石上该用什么样的钻头。这本书是法文的，他刚才一直都没有注意。  
“先生？”男孩又问，指着那个单词。“你知道这个是什么意思吗？”  
Bucky清清喉咙。“知道，”他说。“是‘毛毛虫’的意思。”  
他得想一想才能用罗马尼亚语说出这个单词，然后他还得稍微解释一下毛毛虫到底是什么东西。回过神来的时候，他已经把整本书都给孩子读完了。最后他抬起头来，看到孩子的妈妈在不远处站着，一脸歉意。  
那位妈妈一点都没有害怕的样子。她同样没觉得这里有什么危险。她只是不想让自己的儿子去麻烦一位陌生人。  
Bucky摇摇头，对她微笑：“没关系的。正好可以从这个——”他用戴手套的那只手指指自己膝盖上放的那本书，“——这里休息一下脑筋。”  
她脸上的笑容更灿烂了，离开之前，她提醒小Dimitrie感谢了这位好心的先生。  
从那以后，这也成了他日常生活的一部分。不知为何，小孩子和他们的父母们好像都对此心知肚明。并不是天天如此——但是多数的日子里，会有个孩子走过来，塞给他一本书。他给他们读书的时候，孩子们就靠在他椅子的扶手上。后来有一天，一个顶多6岁大的女孩走过来，两只手紧抓着一个两三岁的小不点。小不点手里拿着一本书，Bucky伸手想把书接过来，结果对方却把小不点塞给了他。女孩一言不发地就走掉了，Bucky和小不点困惑地对视了一下，然后Bucky耸耸肩，开始念那本书，直到女孩回来把小不点带走。  
他在做翻译的那个记事本后面把这些都记了下来，记下了每一个孩子的名字，以及读过的每一个故事。他觉得这些事情也是重要的、值得记住的事情。记住这些孩子们、妈妈们（以及小姐姐们）不怕他，是非常重要的。记住这些印着彩色图画、傻乎乎的童话故事，是非常重要的。记住他可以做一个这样的人，靠一门安静、诚实、微不足道的手艺挣钱，在图书馆度过一个又一个的下午，有时给孩子们念书——是非常重要的。  
每天回家之后，他都把记事本全部塞到背包里，以防夜里出什么事，他得离开，到另一个城市去找另一家图书馆。必要的情况下他会逃跑的，但不会战斗，不会再伤害任何人。即使他不得不逃到一个很远很远的地方从头再来，只要他经常在同一个地方安静地坐着，他就能成为一个把陌生人的小孩抱在膝上，给他们读童话故事的人。  
Natasha在监狱和他们见面的时候把背包还给了他，然后带着Clint和Wanda去了安全的地方。T'Challa在瓦坎达为他们其余的人提供了庇护，Bucky第一个接受了这份好意。  
他不知道瓦坎达是否足够安全，但至少它比别的地方都好。上路之后，他查看了一下日期，然后从背包里找出了正在用的那个记事本。他有一篇译稿已经过了截止日期——这还是头一遭。如果落地后能马上找到一台电脑，他就能把另外两篇按时发出去。  
他坐在昆式战斗机的后座，把译文写到记事本上。Steve在前面操纵飞机，Sam则在一边熟睡。  
写到记事本最后一页的时候，他的思绪一下子从“校准一种工业电动清洗机制”上跳离了开来，因为那一页已经写满了，他记下的内容几乎已经占用了每一行。  
Dimitrie。《好饿好饿的毛毛虫》。  
如果就在Dimitrie靠在他的椅子上听他读书的时候——如果就在那个肚子圆圆的卷发小不点坐在他膝盖上的时候——某个人拿到某个本子走到他背后，念出某串特定的词语，会发生什么样的事呢？  
一定要牢牢记住：他可以成为一个不伤害别人的人。他可以——但他对现在的自己并不放心。直到他成为那样的人——直到他能放心之前——他必须得找到一个让所有人都安全的方法。他必须得让掠食的野兽远离孩子们游戏的地方。  
他想，瓦坎达的科技可以做到这一点。抵达之后，他会提出要求的。T'Challa——国王和战士，当地人民的保护者——一定会理解他的。  
与此同时，Bucky拿出了另一本记事本，翻到空白的一页，开始继续写下他的译文。他会找时间把它们发送出去的——在他把自己关起来之前。他会附上一句对于逾期交稿的歉意。


End file.
